


Werewolf

by Leli



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, Introspection, M/M, Marauders, Romance, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leli/pseuds/Leli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Capelli lunghi mossi dal vento come onde sinuose del più oscuro dei mari intento a riflettere l'azzurro terso del cielo, l'ovale perfetto indurito da quell'espressione tirata e sorpresa su cui gli occhi, due schegge di un ghiacciaio tibetano, ardevano di orgoglio e forza. Tutto il corpo esprimeva una potenza delineata nella cascata di muscoli non più acerbi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Storia iniziata anni fa e mai terminata. Vediamo di finirla :D
> 
>  **Titolo:** Werewolf  
>  **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
>  **Personaggio/Coppia:** Regulus/Sirius; Remus/Sirius  
>  **Capitolo:** Prologo  
>  **Prompt della storia:** 17\. [What if? Il licantropo è Sirius, non Remus.](http://wolfstar-ita.livejournal.com/39697.html?thread=492561#t492561) per [a34; Il Festival dell'AU](http://wolfstar-ita.livejournal.com/tag/%21festival%20au) del [](http://wolfstar-ita.livejournal.com/profile)[**wolfstar_ita**](http://wolfstar-ita.livejournal.com/)  
>  **Prompt del capitolo:** 019\. Bianco per la BDT di [](http://fanfic100-ita.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://fanfic100-ita.livejournal.com/)**fanfic100_ita**.  
>  **Rating:** Pg15 (al momento)  
>  **Avvertimenti:** AU, slash, avventura/azione, epoca dei malandrini, vari ed eventuali...  
>  **Genere:** introspettivo, romantico, tetro  
>  **Riassunto:** _Capelli lunghi mossi dal vento come onde sinuose del più oscuro dei mari intento a riflettere l'azzurro terso del cielo, l'ovale perfetto indurito da quell'espressione tirata e sorpresa su cui gli occhi, due schegge di un ghiacciaio tibetano, ardevano di orgoglio e forza. Tutto il corpo esprimeva una potenza delineata nella cascata di muscoli non più acerbi._
> 
>  
> 
>  **Note:** la storia è WIP e, per la prima volta, non ho idea se avvertimenti e rating rimarranno quelli previsti o meno. Io solitamente tendo a rimanere all'interno dei paletti che mi sono data, ma questa volta potrei fare un'eccezione. Il fatto che sia segnata anche come Regulus/Sirius sta ad indicare che il rapporto tra i due fratelli sarà porte fondamentale della storia ma, a differenza del solito, non è inteso come incest, in nessunissimo modo.  
>  Non sono certa di quando, nell'origine, Remus sia stato trasformato in Mannaro (nel [Lexicon](http://www.hp-lexicon.org/wizards/lupin.html) non ne ho trovata traccia)... quindi ho inventato. E sì, mi serviva per la trama XD
> 
>  
> 
>  **Tabelle:** [Tabella BDT](http://leliwen.livejournal.com/2438.html) e [Scalata al WST](http://leliwen.livejournal.com/55378.html)
> 
>  

**Prologo**

Il bianco accecante del cielo era solcato da corvi neri. Così come in terra, figure nere calpestavano il marmo candido della cappella. Una lugubre, silenziosa marcia funebre, visi lunghi e seri.  
La mano di Remus strinse quella – tanto più grande – di suo padre; l'austero vestito scuro rendeva quasi pallida la carnagione del suo viso di bimbo e faceva risplendere d'oro i suoi capelli sottili inanellati in dolci boccoli infantili. Aveva sei anni e la bara bianca con i gigli sopra, trasportata da quattro uomini dai visi glaciali, era poco più alta di lui.  
Fiori spettrali, figli d'innocenza, stagliati in un mondo nero; contrasto assurdo di una morte prematura.  
Si avvicinò di più al padre mentre una donna, dalle ultime file, singhiozzava il dolore che il resto di quella famiglia taceva in silenzio. Il soffocante odore dell'incenso saturava l'aria, rendendola quasi irrespirabile e cancellando l'odore fresco di quel mazzo di gigli.  
Accanto alla bara, durante tutta la celebrazione, stava in piedi un bambino vestito di un abito candido, più o meno della sua stessa età, asciutti occhi grigi color tempesta e pesanti riccioli neri come la notte.  
Regulus Black.  
Il bambino che il Mannaro aveva attaccato, lasciandogli solo una lieve cicatrice sulla mandibola, segno bianco su una pelle di porcellana.  
Il bambino che era sopravvissuto grazie all'estremo sacrificio del proprio fratello.


	2. Capitolo 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il capitolo era finito tanto tempo fa, era stato betato ma aveva bisogno di alcune correzioni a livello di dettagli. Ora che ho ben chiaro com'è strutturato l'ambiente che vi devo descrivere, potevo pubblicare. Dato che la mia Beta è sotto esami, non gliel'ho rimandato per la seconda correzione. Eventuali errori/sbavature son tutta farina del mio sacco. 
> 
> **Titolo:** Werewolf  
>  **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
>  **Personaggio/Coppia:** Regulus+Sirius; Remus/Sirius  
>  **Capitolo:** 1  
>  **Prompt della storia:** 17\. [What if? Il licantropo è Sirius, non Remus.](http://wolfstar-ita.livejournal.com/39697.html?thread=492561#t492561) per [a34; Il Festival dell'AU](http://wolfstar-ita.livejournal.com/tag/%21festival%20au) del [](http://wolfstar-ita.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://wolfstar-ita.livejournal.com/)**wolfstar_ita**  
>  **Prompt del capitolo:** Famiglia per la BDT di Fanfic100_ita.  
>  **Beta:** Billaneve ****  
> Rating: Pg15 (al momento)  
>  **Avvertimenti:** AU, slash, avventura/azione, epoca dei malandrini, vari ed eventuali...  
>  **Genere:** introspettivo, romantico, tetro  
>  **Riassunto:** _Capelli lunghi mossi dal vento come onde sinuose del più oscuro dei mari intento a riflettere l'azzurro terso del cielo, l'ovale perfetto indurito da quell'espressione tirata e sorpresa su cui gli occhi, due schegge di un ghiacciaio tibetano, ardevano di orgoglio e forza. Tutto il corpo esprimeva una potenza delineata nella cascata di muscoli non più acerbi._
> 
>  **Tabelle:** [Tabella BDT](http://leliwen.livejournal.com/2438.html) e [Scalata al WST](http://leliwen.livejournal.com/55378.html)
> 
>  

# CAPITOLO 1

 

Praterie e foreste. Per miglia e miglia. Il più grande e sperduto possedimento della famiglia Black, comprendente la riserva naturale di Trowbarrow Quarry, tra il fiume Keer e il fiume Kent*. Cinque erano le costruzioni inizialmente realizzate all'interno della riserva: una cappella, una fucina, un mulino, una stalla e una casina di campagna tutte inutilizzate da quando la caccia con l'Ippogrifo era stata dichiarata illegale, cinquant'anni prima.

Raramente qualche incauto Babbano si addentrava in quei boschi e altrettanto raramente ne usciva vivo. Un po' come per la Foresta Proibita di Hogwarts, numerose bestie magiche abitavano quelle lande battute, negli ultimi dieci anni, unicamente da tre maghi. E uno di essi non era un mago qualunque.

Il rumore ossessivo dei tasti ribattuti** di un pianoforte riempì improvvisamente l'aria, facendo innalzare uno stormo di corvi. Dopo poco, la voce tonante di un ospite superò il martellare della musica. 

"Sirius, smetti di comportarti come un bambino!"

Orion Black silenziò le corde del pianoforte eppure Sirius continuò a picchiare con i polpastrelli sui tasti, producendo uno pulsare ritmato e ossessivo.

"E stammi a sentire quando ti parlo!"

"Perché?" ringhiò l'adolescente sbattendo i pugni sulla muta tastiera bianca e nera "Perché ora sarei tuo figlio? Non sono più il mostro che deve esser rinchiuso tra queste mura?" si afferrò con forza la sottile camicia di seta, strattonandola finché i bottoni non saltarono e la spalla sinistra non venne messa a nudo; una cicatrice slabbrata a forma di mezzaluna gli incorniciava la clavicola sia sul petto che sulla schiena.

L'uomo distolse lo sguardo.

Gli occhi del ragazzo divennero d'argento fuso a quel gesto mentre la rabbia scoppiava prepotente in lui.

"Ti fa così schifo?" gli urlò contro "O ti sei finalmente ricordato cosa mi hanno fatto? Cosa _ci_ hanno fatto?!"

"Non me lo sono dimenticato." provò a ribadire, ma l'altro non gli lasciò il tempo di terminare il proprio pensiero.

"A me invece sembra che tutti voi non facciate altro che tentare di dimenticarmi! Arrivando al punto di rinchiudermi qui, al punto di tornare dopo _mesi_ dalla tua ultima vista per chiedermi, no, per _ordinarmi_ di andare a giurare fedeltà all'essere che mi ha ridotto così!" i vetri tintinnarono, se per il vento o se per uno scoppio dei poteri del ragazzo non sembrò importare a nessuno dei due; il volto di Orion Black divenne di cera e la sua voce uscì tesa.

"Non è a lui che tu..."

"Semantica!" lo interruppe nuovamente il giovane, iniziando a camminare per la stanza come se non riuscisse a stare fermo "Quel licantropo è ai suoi ordini, se i giornali dicono il vero! Non puoi veramente chiedermi questo!"

Il padre strinse i denti davanti alla disperazione del figlio, ma il capofamiglia dei Black sapeva che non c'era altro da fare "Vuole uno di noi." 

Sirius gli diede le spalle, guardando insistentemente fuori dalla finestra. Non era mai stato lui il figlio preferito: troppo impulsivo, troppo scavezzacollo, troppo esuberante per poter essere un membro attivo della famiglia. Serrò i denti fino quasi a farli stridere: nemmeno dopo aver salvato Regulus, il figlio perfetto, i suoi genitori avevano mostrato un minimo d'affetto. E ora questo.

"E da quando sono tornato a far parte della famiglia?" indurì il proprio cuore, così come suo zio gli aveva insegnato, e sputò tutto il veleno che riuscì a trovare.

Il sospiro affranto dell'uomo annunciò che l'asso non era ancora stato calato.

"Si prenderà tuo fratello, allora." 

"NO!" si voltò di colpo, pronto ad affrontare il padre, i muscoli del collo si gonfiarono e i denti bianchissimi sembrarono appuntirsi, mentre gli occhi si iniettarono di sangue.

"Non c'è altra soluzione." ribadì l'uomo con una luce spettrale nello sguardo "Sta prendendo tutto il potere ed ora ci vuole dalla sua parte. Un 'no' non è un'opzione."

"Combattere _è_ un'opzione." la tempesta superficiale sembrò calmarsi, ma dentro ribolliva un vulcano pronto ad esplodere "Cedere senza nemmeno provare a lottare è solo codardia!"

Orion Black ebbe l'impulso di schiaffeggiare suo figlio per l'impudenza ma, come sempre, si trattenne "Non permetterti mai più di rivolgerti così a tuo padre!"

Il vulcano scoppiò, facendo allontanare in massa gli animali che abitualmente si attardavano nei pressi della casa alla ricerca di granaglie e pezzettini di cibo.

"Tu non sei mio padre! Nessun padre concederebbe il proprio figlio al suo stesso carnefice come stai facendo tu!" il silenzio irreale della campagna circostante fece rimbombare le sue parole con forza ancora maggiore. L'aria divenne improvvisamente elettrica.

"Sirius, torna in camera tua." la voce penetrante dello zio Alphard riempì l'aria, facendo sgonfiare, seppur di poco, il temporale in arrivo. Il ragazzo fulminò con lo sguardo per l'ultima volta il proprio genitore per poi fare quanto ordinatogli.

Ma invece di rimanere in camera, afferrò la propria scopa e uscì dalla finestra, innalzandosi nel cielo terso come gli occhi dopo il pianto.

Erano più di dieci anni che non piangeva più.

Salì sempre più in alto, sempre più velocemente, finché poté pretendere che fosse l'assenza degli occhiali d'alta quota a farlo lacrimare e non più solo il tumulto interiore. Quando però il freddo arrivò a gelargli quelle stille sulle guance e quando anche respirare si fece difficile, invertì la folle traiettoria puntando verso terra a tutta velocità. No, nessun intento suicida. Gli erano venuti, ovviamente, ma se li era fatti passare presto: non gli avrebbe fatto quel favore. E poi le parole dello zio, tanti anni prima lo avevano spinto a sperare: ' _tuo fratello continua a chiedere di te, costantemente_ '.

Era a circa un metro da terra quando virò e riportò la scopa in orizzontale, prendendo leggermente quota, ad una velocità tale che in un attimo si ritrovò tra gli alberi del bosco alle spalle dei ruderi del vecchio mulino.

Regulus... erano dieci anni che non lo vedeva. Era andato ad Hogwarts, lui, smistato a Serpeverde ovviamente; lo zio gli aveva raccontato che aveva fatto molto scalpore, in famiglia, la sua amicizia con un mezzosangue che, oltretutto, da indiscrezioni non verificate, era molto amico di una nata Babbana.

 _'Devi essere coraggioso._ '

Erano state le ultime parole che gli aveva detto. E lui era stato molto coraggioso.

Fece tre giri attorno al vecchio gelso abbarbicato sopra la grotta fumante, antico crocevia di sentieri un tempo battuti, salendo sempre più in alto, superando le fronde, per poi procedere verso il limite nord della proprietà, la radura lussureggiante di fiori di erica, calendula e adonide nel boschetto di aceri.

' _Gli ho già salvato la vita una volta_ ', pensò mentre si lasciava cadere sul letto di foglie, i lunghi capelli neri aperti a ventaglio. ' _Devo davvero sacrificarmi ancora?_ ' 

Arcuò il collo, sbirciando oltre la sua testa, verso i confini della tenuta, incontrando il legno dell'amamelide. Avrebbe potuto prendere la scopa, andarsene a tutta velocità e né suo padre, né suo zio, né la gentilissima istitutrice avrebbero mai potuto fermarlo, nonostante gli incantesimi di allarme.

Ma per andare dove?

Il suo primo ed ultimo tentativo effettivo di fuga, tre anni prima, stava per risolversi in un disastro. Alzò la mano destra, osservando l'anello passaporta che gli aveva consegnato lo zio in quell'occasione.

Oh, sì, avrebbe avuto davvero molto senso fuggire per poi utilizzare quell'anello alla prima difficoltà. L'afferrò, intenzionato a toglierlo e a scagliarlo lontano, quando tornò a sentire su di sé le mani grosse ed appiccicaticce che l'avevano tenuto così immobile da farlo sentire completamente inerme.

Rumori.

Passi e risa.

Decisamente umani. Li riconosceva dall'odore. In rapido avvicinamento. Tre maschi. Non più grandi di lui. Maghi.

"Ma la nonna... James!" il tipo grassoccio e balbettante, che arrancava a fatica tra le fronde nodose di alberi antichi come il tempo, fece scoppiare a ridere i due ragazzi che sembravano più grandi.

Sirius saltò in piedi senza sforzo apparente.

 

"James, non correre!" il balbettare di Peter fece scoppiare a ridere i due ragazzi; sembravano più grandi del tipo grassoccio che arrancava a fatica tra le fronde nodose di alberi antichi come il tempo.

"Smettetela di fare gli idioti!" urlò di nuovo il piccoletto "Papà non vuole che si venga qui!"

Quello che aveva l'aria di essere il capo-spedizione si passò, esasperato, le mani tra i capelli neri come l'inchiostro che si muovevano disordinatamente al primo soffio d'aria"Oh, Peter, puoi cessare queste lagne?" esclamò voltandosi per fronteggiare il proprio compagno, più piccolo di tutta la testa.

"Dobbiamo pur fare il tema di Cura delle Creature Magiche, no? Non siamo qui per questo?" rincarò la dose l'altro ragazzo, capelli biondo scuro, tagliati alle spalle, che conservavano un'ombra dell'antica morbidezza infantile, ed occhi del medesimo colore. Membra lunghe, un po' dinoccolate. Ghigno affascinante.

"Questo posto è infestato..." balbettò Peter, fermandosi nuovamente e facendo sbuffare gli altri due.

"Certo che è infestato!" rise il biondo facendo sgranare gli occhi alla piccola palla di lardo.

Il moro volse lo sguardo scuro al cielo e colpì la nuca dell'amico con una pacca non troppo leggera "Remus, ti supplico, non infierire o non proseguiremo di un passo." rise voltandosi per ricominciare il cammino, eliminando un rampicante con un colpo di bacchetta.

"Ma la nonna... James!" il balbettare di Peter fece scoppiare a ridere i due ragazzi.

"Peter, per una volta, comportati da Grifondoro." suggerì James superando una fila di alberi ed entrando in una radura straripante di fiori colorati e circondata da un bosco di aceri.

Remus quasi gli finì addosso.

In mezzo alla radura c'era un ragazzo, illuminato dai raggi potenti del sole estivo.

Un corvo lanciò il suo richiamo sopra le loro teste, addentrandosi in direzione di un vecchio gelso.

Il biondo trattenne il respiro. No, non era un ragazzo... quello... era una fottutissima visione!

Capelli lunghi mossi dal vento come onde sinuose del più oscuro dei mari intento a riflettere l'azzurro terso del cielo, l'ovale perfetto indurito da quell'espressione tirata e sorpresa su cui gli occhi, due schegge di un ghiacciaio tibetano, ardevano di orgoglio e forza. Tutto il corpo esprimeva una potenza delineata nella cascata di muscoli non più acerbi. 

Remus quasi non si rese conto del movimento, ma lo sconosciuto aveva teso un braccio e richiamato a sé una scopa volante. In quel momento il vento aveva soffiato più forte, scostando la camicia aperta sul torace ambrato, e il sole luccicò sull'orribile cicatrice a mezzaluna che gli deturpava la spalla sinistra. L'attimo dopo il ragazzo era sparito oltre le fronde degli alberi.

"Ve l'avevo detto che il bosco era infestato!" si lagnò Peter, abbrancandosi al tronco di Remus.

"Ma cosa stai blaterando?" lo riprese James "Quello era semplicemente uno come noi!"

"No... è l'anima errante..." negò il più piccolo "Dicono che viva in questi boschi e che uccida tutti quelli che vi rimangono."

"Sarà, ma quello a me sembrava solo uno rampollo dei Black."

"Il solo della nostra età è Regulus, me l'hai detto tu stesso." disse Remus, scrollandosi di dosso Peter, sembrando quasi che si stesse perdendo nelle sue fantasie "E sono assolutamente certo che non fosse lui."

"Certo che no... era uno spettro..."

"Peter, dacci un taglio, vuoi?" lo interruppe nuovamente il moro "Quel ragazzo ha un anello con lo stemma dei Black, si aggira per una proprietà della famiglia Black e ha gli occhi grigi tipici dei Black. Oltretutto, vorrei farti notare che _è giorno_! Quando mai gli spettri s'aggirano di _giorno_?!" s'indispettì, incominciando ad incamminarsi velocemente verso ovest avvicinandosi un po' di più al villaggio.

Remus invece rimase piantato lì, dove poco prima si trovava lo sconosciuto, guardando ossessivamente verso sud; campane che suonavano a morto riempivano le sue orecchie, nonostante fossero lontani da qualsivoglia campanile. La voce lamentosa di Peter che li incitava a non dividersi gli scivolò addosso, sempre più flebile, troppo rapito da qualcosa che si trovava solo nella sua mente.

Provò ad incamminarsi verso sud, ma il suo cuore iniziò a tremare di paura e di sconforto, finché le sue gambe non cedettero e si ritrovò inginocchiato proprio al centro della radura perfettamente circolare.

Un cerchio perfetto, riuscì a notare sollevando gli occhi spalancati, il respiro mozzo a squassargli il petto. Cinque folte piante di amamelide a protezione, a destra e a sinistra due nodosi alberi di mandorle seguiti da due di gelso e una distesa sterminata di eriche davanti a sé. Le mani tremarono mentre afferravano il piccolo taccuino e la penna che gli aveva regalato Lily, iniziando a prendere appunti.

 

* il posto esiste davvero ma, ovviamente, io l'ho riveduto e corretto per i miei scopi :D

** il ribattuto al pianoforte rende così: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jqwFxj_wf1I


	3. Capitolo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Nessuno piange per chi non è morto."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titolo:** Werewolf 
> 
> **Fandom:** Harry Potter **  
> Personaggio/Coppia:** Regulus/Sirius; Remus/Sirius **  
> Capitolo:** 2 **  
> Prompt della storia:** 17\. [What if? Il licantropo è Sirius, non Remus.](http://wolfstar-ita.livejournal.com/39697.html?thread=492561#t492561) per [☆ Il Festival dell'AU](http://wolfstar-ita.livejournal.com/tag/%21festival%20au) del wolfstar_ita **  
> Prompt del capitolo:** Cena per la BDT difanfic100_ita **  
> Rating:** Pg15 (al momento) **  
> Avvertimenti:** AU, slash, avventura/azione, epoca dei malandrini, vari ed eventuali... ****  
> Genere: introspettivo, romantico, tetro
> 
>  **Beta:** Billaneve 
> 
> **Riassunto:** _Capelli lunghi mossi dal vento come onde sinuose del più oscuro dei mari intento a riflettere l'azzurro terso del cielo, l'ovale perfetto indurito da quell'espressione tirata e sorpresa su cui gli occhi, due schegge di un ghiacciaio tibetano, ardevano di orgoglio e forza. Tutto il corpo esprimeva una potenza delineata nella cascata di muscoli non più acerbi._
> 
> **Note:** la storia è WIP e non betata. Non sono certa di quando, nell'origine, Remus sia stato trasformato in Mannaro (nel [Lexicon](http://www.hp-lexicon.org/wizards/lupin.html) non ne ho trovata traccia)... quindi ho inventato. E sì, mi serve per la trama XD 
> 
> **Tabelle:** [Tabella BDT](http://leliwen.livejournal.com/2438.html) e [Scalata al WST](http://leliwen.livejournal.com/55378.html)
> 
> ****

**CAPITOLO 2**

 

Quando tornò nel casino di caccia adibito ad abitazione, suo padre se n'era già andato. Non che nutrisse qualche illusione, solo, continuava inspiegabilmente a far male.

L'espressione dello zio, quando lo raggiunse per la cena, non era per nulla rassicurante. Avrebbe dovuto avvertirlo dei tre ragazzi che si erano spinti fin troppo vicino alla barriera per i gusti di chiunque e specialmente per i suoi - soprattutto considerato che in settimana ci sarebbero stati i tre giorni di luna piena - ma qualcosa, negli occhi dorati di uno di loro, gli impedì di parlare. Dopotutto erano maghi e si sarebbero teoricamente potuti difendere da un suo eventuale attacco. Triste pensare che avesse cose più importanti di un branco di adolescenti a cui pensare.

Anche se quegli occhi continuava a sentirseli addosso.

Elianda stava servendo la cena, anche se non era espressamente compito suo. Lei era un'istitutrice, non una governante. Ignorò lei, come se fosse veramente un Lord e non il figlio licantropo parcheggiato in una prigione dorata, e, poco dopo, ignorò anche la cena.

L'espressione dello zio gli aveva tolto l'appetito. Posò le posate incrociandole sul piatto fondamentalmente intonso.

"È così grave?" chiese incapace di trattenersi oltre.

"Dopo cena." gli ricordò l'uomo, la lunga chioma nera sfoggiata da giovane aveva lasciato il posto ad un taglio corto spruzzato di numerosi capelli bianchi che li facevano sembrare dello stesso grigio dei suoi occhi. Le rughe sul volto, quella sera, sembravano più profonde che mai.

"Beh, io ho finito e tu non sembri intenzionato ad abbuffarti ulteriormente," ironizzò il ragazzo, escludendo completamente la donna dalla loro conversazione.

Ma, dopotutto, lei non era mai contata. Era solo l'istitutrice part-time, legata da un Patto Infrangibile al suo servizio e al silenzio.

"Sirius, smetti di fare il cafone e aspetta che tutti abbiano finito di mangiare prima di rovinarci l'appetito."

Il ragazzo strinse i pugni e si alzò da tavola, sordo ai richiami del mago.

L'uomo lo raggiunse venti minuti più tardi, trovandolo come sempre al pianoforte.

A dieci anni il bambino aveva mandato piuttosto coloritamente al diavolo il proprio insegnante che l'aveva ripreso duramente perché non riusciva ad essere _sufficientemente veloce_ dopo una notte di luna piena.

Da quel giorno Sirius suonava quasi esclusivamente per rabbia.

Alphard rimase in silenzio, attendendo la brusca fine della sonata; quell'insegnate avrebbe dovuto ascoltarlo ora: non sufficientemente veloce! Erano i martelletti ad avere difficoltà ad assecondarlo, eppure non perdevano mai una nota.

Il silenzio calò improvviso, esattamente come l'uomo sapeva sarebbe successo, interrotto soltanto dal fiato corto del ragazzo.

"Siete entrambi d'accordo, non è così?" ansò ogni parola, come se delle tenaglie arroventate gliele stessero togliendo a viva forza dalla gola.

"La decisione deve essere tua."

Una risata isterica e sincopata abbandonò le giovani labbra "Sacrificherà mio fratello sei io rifiuto, non è così?" non attese nemmeno risposta, prima di continuare "Non gli importa nulla se questo distruggerà Regulus? Non gli interessa di distruggere l'avvenire di suo figlio se Voldemort dovesse cadere, purché lui sia al sicuro?! Ma quale padre immolerebbe i propri figli per salvare la propria dannatissima testa?" la voce era cresciuta fino a divenire un rombo di tuono.

C'era un pianto disperato, sconosciuto agli occhi, in quelle parole; c'era una solitudine detestata che lo imprigionava in quel fazzoletto - piuttosto ampio ad essere sincero - di terra; c'era un amore sconfinato per quel fratello con cui condivideva null'altro che il sangue e che non vedeva né sentiva da dieci anni. Un amore che l'avrebbe portato a sacrificarsi sempre e comunque.

"Non c'è altro modo, non è così?" gli chiese subito dopo, con una voce così sottile che era difficile credere fosse la sua.

Seduto davanti a quel pianoforte a coda, in quel momento, sembrava così piccolo, schiacciato dal peso del mondo intero.

"Tua cugina Bellatrix ha sposato Rodulphus Lestrende. Lord Lestrenge è stato catturato dagli Auror durante un raid contro i Mangiamorte. Rod e suo fratello Rebastan hanno giurato vendetta e probabilmente si uniranno alle sue schiere e Bella sembrava entusiasti all'idea di seguirli."

"Non me ne frega nulla di Bellatrix." sibilò Sirius "E se Voldemort ha già lei, perché vuole anche me?" girò la testa per inchiodare suo zio lì dov'era "O meglio, perché vuole Regulus?"

"Potere. In linea di successione le figlie femmine non contano. Lui colleziona eredi."

"E quindi se lo combattessimo, combatteremmo contro il nostro stesso sangue e questo mi obbliga ad accettare, dico bene?"

"Non sei obbligato a fare nulla."

"Balle!" si alzò con tanta forza da far precipitare il panchetto a terra. Un rumore sordo, come di un cuore che si spezza in due esatte metà "Non trattarmi come uno stupido!"

"Puoi essere egoista per una volta tanto."

"No, non posso." Lo contraddisse "E' mio fratello."

"Allora non hai scelta." Confermò Alphard, lasciando la stanza.

Sirius alzò lo sguardo verso la prima stella che aveva iniziato a brillare in un cielo ancora indaco. Sulla Bibbia, il figlio di Dio aveva chiesto al Padre, lontano e onnipotente: "Allontana da me questo calice." Parole che si ritrovò a ripetere. Un sorriso sghembo gli oscurò i lineamenti disperati "O fammi trovare un cacciatore la prossima notte di luna piena."

 

Remus tornò a casa di Peter solo un'ora dopo il tramonto, quando ormai non si riusciva a veder più nulla là fuori. Con la testa china sui propri appunti non si rese conto dell'occhiata che si scambiarono i suoi due compagni di scuola.

James sospirò sollevato: non riusciva a trovare altre balle sufficientemente convincenti per imbrogliare il vecchio mago padrone di casa; fortunatamente Remus aveva un'aria così concentrata che il padre di Peter non fece domande. 

Gli altri due ragazzi, invece, di domande ne fecero tante. Remus, però, si chiuse in un mutismo pieno del graffiare del pennino sulla superficie ruvida della pergamena, sordo a tutte le possibili parole dei suoi amici. Peccato, perché la filippica di James avrebbe davvero meritato di essere ascoltata. Quando il ragazzo moro andò a sbirciare oltre la spalla del biondo, non poté non spalancare gli occhi incredulo, riconoscendo la pianta della radura dove si erano imbattuti nel ragazzo Black. Nella pagina a fianco vi erano segnate una serie di rune legate a determinati alberi e fiori coi rispettivi significati, le prime legate alle seconde dall'elenco di tutte le possibili interazioni alchimistiche che il ragazzo conosceva. Sulla pagina accanto c'era l'elenco di tutti gli arbusti presenti in quella regione e dei loro possibili significati numerologici. 

"Peter," la voce di Remus li colse tutti di sorpresa e l'interpellato squittì, nemmeno fosse stato preso a sferzate "Ci sono altre radure come questa nel bosco?"

Il piccoletto si guardò attorno con occhi acquosi, quasi stesse cercando una via di fuga. Lo sguardo dorato dell'altro, però, non lasciava varchi liberi per poter scappare.

"Ne ho vista solo un'altra, e solo una volta." raccontò "Un campeggiatore Babbano si era perso." spiegò "Si era allontanato troppo dal camping che si trova ad est, lungo la strada. Demmo una mano nelle ricerche, proprio per evitare che altri Babbani si spingessero troppo vicino al nostro insediamento." scosse la testa, quasi rassegnato "Io seguii papà nella radura dove trovarono il corpo, il giorno successivo al ritrovamento... anche senza cadavere si capiva che c'era stata una lotta furiosa: i fiori di calendula a terra erano macchiati di sangue e in più punti erano stati divelti; su un albero si trovarono profonde incisioni e nessuno seppe capire cosa fosse successo. Da allora la tenuta Black è rigorosamente interdetta."

"Ti ricordi dov'era il corpo?"

"Beh, la macchia di sangue più grossa era proprio vicina al sentiero con cui arrivammo lì." ci pensò un attimo prima di prevenire la successiva domanda, aggiungendo "In realtà tutta la scena era concentrata vicino al sentiero."

"E sai se qualcuno è penetrato più a fondo nella tenuta?"

"No," rispose dopo pochi istanti "Quella è stata la volta che ci siamo spinti più in profondità. È comunque la tenuta di una delle più antiche famiglie purosangue: nessuno ci tiene a rischiare la pelle entrando solo per scoprire cosa ci sia di peggio rispetto ai pavoni albini, carnivori, dei Malfoy."

"Remus." li interruppe James, gli occhi nocciola che scrutavano il biondo e il volto tirato in un'espressione seria "Perché ti importa tanto del rampollo dei Black?" studiò i lineamenti dolci, li vide irrigidirsi e l'oro lucido perdersi nei meandri della memoria.

Attese pazientemente, come ogni volta che lasciava cadere le vestigia del giullare, finché l'amico non trovò il modo di spiegarsi.

"Mio padre è un Cacciatore, e quando ero piccolo andavamo spesso in vacanza in Cornovaglia. Ma da quella volta abbiamo cambiato meta." i pensieri non sembravano seguire un filo logico, ma i suoi amici non lo interruppero "Papà è specializzato in licantropi." si alzò iniziando a misurare la stanza a lunghi passi "Ogni volta che ci penso, non riesco a credere che non sia venuto da noi."

Peter ascoltava a bocca aperta, gli occhi vacui, colmi di confusione, ma ogni volta che aveva provato ad interromperlo, James l'aveva bloccato. Probabilmente il biondo non se n'era nemmeno reso conto.

"Non colpì noi." si lasciò cadere sul letto che era stato aggiunto alla stanza di Peter, proprio per lui "Fenrir Grayback colpì i Black, uccidendo il più grande dei figli di Orion Black."

"Regulus ha un fratello?" non riuscì a non esclamare il padrone di casa.

"Aveva." sbuffò Remus, sdraiandosi completamente "Sirius Black è morto in una notte d'estate di dieci anni fa." prese un respiro prima di aggiungere "Mio padre mi portò al suo funerale."

James si sedette accanto a lui, la mano puntata sul materasso a pochi centimetri dal suo volto e il braccio teso a sostenerlo "Perché sei così ossessionato da quella storia?"

"Non hanno pianto." le palpebre oscurarono lo sguardo prezioso come a nascondere qualcosa. Cosa, non lo sapeva nemmeno lui "Nessuno di loro, nemmeno Regulus che rimase per tutto il tempo in piedi accanto alla bara bianca."

"Aveva cinque anni..." fece un rapido conto il moro "Forse non capiva."

"Capivo io, a sei. Oltretutto quello sguardo lo ha tuttora."

"Ci hai pensato parecchio."

"Ci penso sempre. Sai quante persone ha morso Grayback? Centoquindici negli ultimi vent'anni. Adulti ventotto, bambini ottantasette. Ha rapito nove adulti e ne ha uccisi quattordici; ma ha rapito cinquantacinque bambini e ne ha ucciso uno solo." si portò entrambe le mani al volto "Grayback non uccide i bambini perché gli servono per ampliare il suo branco e, con più di dieci anni di esperienza alle spalle, credi possa aver sbagliato? Che possa davvero aver ucciso Sirius? Quando era andato lì proprio per lui? Io no. Quindi perché quella volta ha ucciso?"

"Tuo padre che dice?"

"Che non ha senso ma che forse, se il suo obiettivo era Regulus: potrebbe aver ucciso Sirius per arrivare al più piccolo. Capire come funzioni la mente di un mannaro non è cosa semplice. Però..."

"Però?"

"Continua a non avere senso e... beh, Sirius potrebbe non essere morto per il morso di Fenrir."

"Pensi che la sua famiglia l'abbia ucciso?"

"No. Penso che sia stato nascosto qui." un lungo silenzio accolse quelle parole.

"Nessuno piange per chi non è morto."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie a chi legge e a chi commenta.


	4. Capitolo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se proprio la tua sete di conoscenza è così imponente, fatti aiutare per trovare un modo per soddisfarla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titolo:** Werewolf 
> 
> **Fandom:** Harry Potter **  
> Personaggio/Coppia:** Regulus/Sirius; Remus/Sirius **  
> Capitolo:** 3 **  
> Prompt della storia:** 17\. [What if? Il licantropo è Sirius, non Remus.](http://wolfstar-ita.livejournal.com/39697.html?thread=492561#t492561) per [a34; Il Festival dell'AU](http://wolfstar-ita.livejournal.com/tag/%21festival%20au) del wolfstar_ita **  
> Prompt del capitolo:** 096 "L'altro" per la BDT di [](http://fanfic100-ita.livejournal.com/profile)[**fanfic100_ita**](http://fanfic100-ita.livejournal.com/) **  
> Rating:** Pg15 (al momento) **  
> Avvertimenti:** AU, slash, avventura/azione, epoca dei malandrini, vari ed eventuali... **  
> Genere:** introspettivo, romantico, tetro 
> 
> **Beta:** Billaneve 
> 
> **Riassunto:** _Capelli lunghi mossi dal vento come onde sinuose del più oscuro dei mari intento a riflettere l'azzurro terso del cielo, l'ovale perfetto indurito da quell'espressione tirata e sorpresa su cui gli occhi, due schegge di un ghiacciaio tibetano, ardevano di orgoglio e forza. Tutto il corpo esprimeva una potenza delineata nella cascata di muscoli non più acerbi._
> 
> **Note:** la storia è WIP e non betata. Non sono certa di quando, nell'origine, Remus sia stato trasformato in Mannaro (nel [Lexicon](http://www.hp-lexicon.org/wizards/lupin.html) non ne ho trovata traccia)... quindi ho inventato. E sì, mi serve per la trama XD 
> 
> **Tabelle:** [Tabella BDT](http://leliwen.livejournal.com/2438.html) e [Scalata al WST](http://leliwen.livejournal.com/55378.html)

CAPITOLO 3

Le notti di luna piena si avvicinavano rapidamente ed inesorabilmente: sarebbe stata la sua ultima luna confinato in quella magione. Poi, a detta di quanto riportato dai giornali, sarebbe diventato anche lui un sadico assassino per la soddisfazione del più potente mago dai tempi di Merlino.

Rotolò su un fianco, l'erba schiacciata sotto il suo corpo produsse un gemito silenzioso, mentre una grossa nuvola oscurava il pallido sole che aveva fatto timidamente capolino tra la nebbia. Si sentiva inutile e vano, proprio come quel sole.

_Chissà da che parte sarebbero stati quei tre._

Il pensiero lo colpì lasciandolo quasi stordito. Abbassò momentaneamente le palpebre e decise di non psicanalizzare il proprio cervello, seguendo la corrente che gli proponeva. E la corrente portava la propria delusione se avesse trovato quegli occhi d'oro dalla stessa sua parte della barricata. Dopotutto, come avrebbe potuto, una persona con quello sguardo, essere capace di uccidere un uomo a sangue freddo?

L'eco delle urla, l'odore dolciastro del sangue e quello acre della paura, il rumore secco di vertebre che si spezzavano, tutti frammenti di un sogno da dimenticare.

Alzò lo sguardo verso il chiarore del cielo, obbligandosi a tornare all'amaro presente e a non rivangare il rimpianto passato. Nascose con la mano l'illusoreo sole, pensando al sapore del sangue di un uomo, a quanto sapone dovrà poi servire per lavarlo via dal suo stesso corpo.

Rumori dalla casa.

Suo zio era contrario agli ideali ed ai modi di Voldemort, ma la famiglia - Regulus - era tutto persino per lui. Ricordava bene suo fratello: un mocciosetto che lo seguiva ovunque, con quegli occhi - così simili ai suoi nonostante fossero in realtà più chiari e brillanti - che lo cercavano costantemente. Era stupido, lo sapeva, pensarlo ancora come un bambino di cinque anni, ma il ragazzo di cui raccontava zio Alphard, lui non l'aveva mai visto.

Con un colpo di reni si tirò in piedi, sprofondando le mani nelle tasche, sentendo le spalle iniziare ad irrigidirsi. Due giorni e sarebbe stata piena.

 

"Remus, ti prego, smettila con questa ossessione!" sibilò James quando, a notte fonda, l'amico fece ritorno a casa di Peter.

"Non è un'ossessione!" rispose piccato, posando sul tavolo della loro stanza sette diverse piante ed il suo inseparabile blocchetto d'appunti.

"Ah no? E come lo chiameresti, sentiamo!"

"Sete di conoscenza." dichiarò "Devo scoprire se la mia teoria è esatta." sparpagliò i dati raccolti in giornata, facendo aumentare il grado di irritazione dell'amico.

"Rem, almeno abbi la compiacenza di essere onesto con te stesso: quella famiglia ti interessa, e tanto. Hai provato in tutti i modi a farti accettare da Regulus! Cosa ti importa se c'è un ragazzo, probabilmente licantropo, che vaga per queste lande? Se hai paura per gli abitanti, contatta tuo padre, ma smetti di andare in giro da solo per boschi infestati!" il volto era paonazzo e il fiato corto.

E Remus lo trovò adorabile.

Il fatto che gli piacessero anche i ragazzi era una di quelle rivelazioni che l'avevano sconvolto e lasciato spiazzato. Ma questo era successo anni prima e ora non gli dava più alcun problema; né a lui, né ai suoi amici.

Ciò che lo legava a James, però, era ben diverso dall'attrazione fisica.

"So badare a me stesso." borbottò imbarazzato e, in qualche modo, deliziato da quell'attenzione.

"Oh, certo, badi così bene a te stesso da provare a socializzare con delle Serpi!" si sedette stancamente su una sedia "Hai passato più tempo in infermeria che in un'aula durante il tuo terzo anno."

"Finiscila! Non ho più quattordici anni."

"La Evans dice che noi tre abbiamo comunque il cervello di una marmaglia di infanti."

"La _tua_ ragazza non è mai stata molto gentile nei nostri confronti."

"La _mia_ ragazza non ha mai sbagliato in vita sua."

"La _tua_ ragazza si è messa con _te_."

"Non ancora."

"Punto a suo favore."

James rise divertito al loro consueto battibecco, passando un braccio attorno alle spalle dell'altro "Ok, spiegami. Se proprio la tua sete di conoscenza è così imponente, fatti aiutare per trovare un modo per soddisfarla." si offrì mimando in modo esplicito la volgarità che intendeva.

Altre risa riempirono la stanza, svegliando Peter che, ore prima, era crollato addormentato. James non perse l'attimo, saltando sul letto dell'amico e iniziando a fargli il solletico mentre l'aggiornava sulla situazione e questi cercava di afferrargli le dita agili ed implacabili "Rem è convinto che ci sia un segreto nascosto nei possedimenti dei Black ed ora ci spiegherà come scovarlo perché il desiderio che ha di lui è troppo grosso al momento." con una delle mani bloccava ancora i polsi di Peter, con l'altra era tornato a mimare esattamente quanto grosso fosse. Il biondino si mosse a disagio sulla poltrona davanti alla scrivania ingombra di fogli.

"James, sei un porco."

"Rem, non sono io quello con l'erezione, in questa stanza." rise, mollando definitivamente la sua preda e sedendosi sulla sponda del letto di Peter.

Il piccoletto si ritirò fino a spalmarsi addosso alla testiera del letto, terrorizzato dalla possibilità di un altro attacco a sorpresa di solletico. E non solo. 

"Non si può entrare nella tenuta." boccheggiò "C'è... una barriera..."

Questo fece spalancare gli occhi di James, che si voltò verso l'amico con cipiglio interrogativo. Questi scrollò le spalle "Me ne sono accorto già da ieri, quando abbiamo incontrato il ragazzo."

"Davvero?! Non eri troppo occupato a sbavare?" l'interruppe James, rimediandosi il lancio della penna di Lily.

"Non stavo sbavando."

"Però avevi gli occhioni brillanti." rincarò la dose Peter "Proprio come quando Regulus Black ti ha accettato come insegnante privato di DADA."

Remus divenne color aragosta e gli altri due tornarono a ridere come due idioti.

"Beh, mi pare evidente che per voi sia più divertente deridere il sottoscritto che non accertarvi di ciò che ho scoperto." sbottò piccato ma anche un po' divertito dalla presa in giro nonostante fosse troppo imbarazzato per ammetterlo. Dopotutto Sirius - oh, sì, era assolutamente certo che fosse lui - era diverso da tutti i ragazzi - e da tutti i licantropi - che aveva precedentemente visto. Non era solo il suo essere mannaro a conferirgli quell'aura selvaggia, ma soprattutto come si portava addosso la licantropia, quasi fosse un vanto e non una condanna.

Recuperò la penna con un gesto distratto della mano e tornò a studiare le proprie carte, ignorando volutamente le scuse degli altri due e preferendo concentrarsi completamente nell'inseguimento dei propri pensieri, mettendo su un'espressione fanciullescamente imbronciata. Poi, quando James stava quasi per perdere le speranze, gli chiese "Credi che se gli scrivessi una lettera mi risponderebbe?"

"Nessun gufo ha mai sorvolato quei boschi, né alcun altro tipo di animale messaggero." s'intromise Peter, con una faccia dispiaciuta "il signor McFly dell'ufficio postale dice che quei luoghi sono maledetti se nemmeno i volatili ci vanno."

Remus e James esposero la medesima espressione corrucciata.

"Ma c'era un falco, quasi sulle nostre teste, l'altro giorno." dissero quasi in contemporanea.

Peter si strinse nelle spalle.

"Domattina, se volete, andiamo a parlare col signor McFly."

I due annuirono soddisfatti.


End file.
